Talk:Vincente de Santa
Captain Supposedly Captain would be Capitan or something? Why it is Captain de Santa not Capitan de Santa? --Blaff 60 08:44, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :Probably because in the back of the manual it's listed as "Captain Vincente De Santa" --Tethran 08:54, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Campers I was out on some kind of desert plane when I saw a campfire with a couple of people sitting around it and one of them mentioned De Santa's homosexuality. This might be worth adding to the homosexuality section of the trivia section. Hmm.... Despite the fact that I absolutely hate "so and so looks like so and so", I cannot deny the fact that de Santa looks almost too much like Al Pacino. Do you think we should add that? --Crowbar, resident grammar ninja 17:54, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :Funny thing is, I added that quite some time ago with links to Scarface and the whole bit (since he speaks similarly to Tony Montana, as well), but someone thought 'outside trivia' shouldn't be mentioned on the wiki. :I have a note in the discussion of the trivia policies challenging this decision and why I think some outside trivia should be acceptable. :In fact, this very connection you just mentioned is one of the examples that I site of 'outside trivia' that should be allowed... :- JackFrost23 18:06, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :: o.o I wonder who that 'someone' was... But yeah, I'll back you on that.--Crowbar, resident grammar ninja 18:22, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Vicente or VINcente? While waiting for the train in Armadillo (I was going to finish off Sharpshooter Challenge Rank 4), I got bored and decided to read one of the old articles of the Blackwater Ledger. There, in the Miscellany section, I noticed something interesting. They spelled Vincente as "Vicente". Which spelling is correct, the newspaper's or this article's? (It's Article 58, incase anyone's wondering) Freezerburnt 01:48, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :As a reply, I offer this screen shot which has the subtitles on showing how his name is spelled: :The newspaper can have errors in it. For example, it keeps saying the Blackwater Doctor's name is Cyril Purvis, when it says in the game right on his establishment that his name is Cyrus Purvis. :Cheers! :-JackFrost23 17:45, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Grave Can anyone else confirm that his grave appears in Sepulcro even before his death? I'm playing through the game my second time, with Undead Nightmare installed, and just noticed this- is it an easter egg, a glitch, or simply a mistake? To be honest i can't say which it is but after Undead Nightmare is installed you can also find the graves or Alma Horlick and Jimmy Saint at Coot's Chapel and Tumbleweed respectively even while they are clearly alive so I would say it is most likely just an oversight 23:49, October 7, 2011 (UTC)Wharfmaster Too Much Trivia Is it necessary to have 13 bullet points just to say hes gay? I think it could be condensed to much less. Darth Hendrix 20:15, December 6, 2011 (UTC) I Just edited the Trivia about his uniform and i think the page got accidently deleted 23:56, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Is Vicente I'm sorry but I have you disagree with you all 'bout the name of this character, I'm from Spain and it ain't no name like Vincente in all the hispanic world. Vicente is the equivalent of the English name Vincent, and it ain't ViNcente, it's Vicente. Maybe the misspelling is in the dialogue and not in the newspaper. In the Spanish version of the game it's written Vicente not ViNcente. I think you must correct this mistake quickly. Thanx. :I'd just like to point out that game manual's credits list his name as Vincente De Santa. So, it doesn't really matter if Vincente isn't a real name. It's the name Rockstar gave him, so it should be the name we use. Might be worth a trivia point. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 00:57, May 6, 2012 (UTC) De Santa I think Rockstar Games chose the last name De Santa for one of Grand Theft Auto V's protagonist Michael. I don't know why but do you think Michael could be releated to Vincente? Well Michael was born in the 1960's. When was Vincente born? 1870's or something? He looks like he's in his 40's in Red Dead. Maybe making him Michael's couple great grandfathers? I don't have time to do the math. All i know is that they could be related. Do you think Michael could mention Vincente in GTA V? RealgrandpaJoeWCG (talk) 21:39, September 11, 2013 (UTC) He cant be related to De Santa. Michael is white, De Santa is obviously Latino. Plus, how would his age and birth time matter? Lastly, no Micael won't mention De Santa is GTA V. AJ1776AJ1776 (talk) 23:32, September 11, 2013 (UTC) I think we should put this debate to rest until GTA V is released and the game's dialogues have been fully recorded. It is too early to debate a possible relation. Queyh (Talk) 17:38, September 12, 2013 (UTC) :There is no relation. :Michael's last name isn't actually De Santa, that's an alias. In an effort to not spoil any of GTAV, I'll leave it at that. But trust me, when you find out why he has that name, you'll understand why he's not a descendent. :Keep in mind that I've also found the Redemption Saloon mentioned in a radio spot and a character mentioned that he lived on Cholla Springs Drive, so there are Red Dead references in GTAV, and De Santa is likely one of them. :- JackFrost23 (talk) 21:32, September 20, 2013 (UTC)